Destiny
by Aya Suzuki
Summary: Les sentiments d'un père envers son fils sont forts... mais sontils les mêmes lorsqu'il a été adopté ?... [oneshot Shonenaï : Kazuma x Kyo]


**DESTINY**

Le grincement d'une porte qui coulisse, doucement, prenant tout son temps pour s'ouvrir. Puis, le bruit inaudible des pieds nus sur un tatami. Et enfin, le frottement d'une ceinture se lassant autour d'un kimono d'un blanc impeccable.

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre… attendre que son maître arrive, ce qui ne devrait plus tarder. Le jeune homme aux cheveux orange se laissa glisser contre le mur du dojo afin de s'asseoir à même le sol. Une douleur fulgurante lui transperçait le dos. Il n'aurait pas du se battre… mais cela lui était impossible. Il était ainsi, il ne pouvait pas se retenir, surtout contre Yuki…

Mais un jour, il arriverait à aplatir ce sale petit rat… il en était persuadé.

Il se releva brusquement en entendant des bruits de pas derrière la cloison, et vit entrer son maître.

- Ah Kyo-kun ! Ta journée s'est bien passée ? demanda le nouvel arrivant.

- Oui Kazuma-sama… répondit le jeune homme.

Kyo était pressé de commencer son entrainement avec son père adoptif. Il se mit alors en place, près à commencer.

- Vous allez voir maître, comme j'ai progressé !

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde Kyo-kun ! répondit Kazuma, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

Le chat attaqua son adversaire, cherchant à montrer les multiples facettes de sa force et de sa technique. Attaque, contre attaque, choc, contre choc… C'était toujours la même rengaine, sans que l'adolescent puisse prendre le dessus sur son maître. Pourtant, cela ne le gênait pas plus que ça. Il souhaitait simplement passer du temps avec celui qu'il n'appelait jamais "papa" mais qu'il aimait pourtant de tout son cœur, à sa façon…

Son dos le fit souffrir une nouvelle fois. Il s'arrêta donc, en sueur, essayant de reprendre tant bien que mal sa respiration. Une grimace prit place sur son visage, sans qu'il arrive à la repousser. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter son père adoptif…

- Ça ne va pas ? demanda l'homme, visiblement inquiet.

- Ce n'est rien… ça devrait passer… répondit-il, essayant d'esquisser un léger sourire.

- Tu t'es encore battu c'est ça ? Contre Yuki je suppose… de vrais gamins…

Kazuma posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent, puis y exerça une pression assez forte pour le faire se retourner.

- Enlève le haut de ton kimono ! ordonna-t-il, mais d'une voix calme et affectueuse.

Kyo s'exécuta, étonné de cet ordre, mais n'osa pas protester. Il détacha donc sa ceinture, puis enleva doucement son haut, sans se faire mal, dévoilant une peau ni diaphane, ni bronzée. Le grain fin de l'épiderme donnait l'impression d'être face à une personne frêle, mais il n'en était rien.

- Où as-tu mal ?

Le jeune homme montra donc à son maître le point douloureux, gêné de cette situation et déçu de devoir arrêter si tôt l'entraînement. De toute manière, il ne le laisserait pas continuer ainsi.

Kazuma posa une de ses paumes glacées sur le dos de son élève, avant d'y ajouter l'autre. Il commença alors à le masser, doucement mais fermement, essayant de ne pas aggraver la douleur.

Faire un massage debout n'était pas vraiment le plus pratique, mais après tout, il n'avait pas le choix… ils étaient dans un dojo…

Continuant ses mouvements experts, Kazuma dévorait du regard le dos de son fils adoptif. Il ne connaissait pas ce sentiment. Il avait du mal à se contrôler devant cette peau qu'il avait déjà tant touchée, mais qu'il ne connaissait pas. Après tout, c'était peut être une réaction normale d'un père à son enfant… sauf qu'il ne considérait pas Kyo ainsi, ou tout du moins, pas en ce moment.

- Je suis désolé maître… lâcha Kyo, dans un murmure.

- Désolé de quoi ? répondit l'interpellé, très étonné.

- Eh bien de vous avoir obligé à arrêter l'entraînement…

- Ta santé passe avant tout Kyo-kun ! Et il y aura bien d'autres occasions !

L'adolescent ne répondit qu'à l'aide d'un soupire. Son dos le faisait de moins en moins souffrir, mais il commençait à avoir froid. Ses lèvres prenaient une teinte violette, tandis que son corps étaient secoué de temps à autre par de légers tremblements.

Lorsque Kazuma s'en rendit enfin compte, il arrêta son massage, puis vint se poster devant le jeune homme.

- Tu es gelé… fit Kazuma d'une voix pleine de reproche envers lui-même.

Le chat plongea son regard dans les iris gris de son père adoptif. Celui-ci, sans attendre une réponse, entoura son élève de ses bras musclés et le serra contre son torse.

S'étonnant lui-même, Kyo ne bougea pas. La chaleur qui l'envahissait doucement lui arracha un soupire de bien être. Il se sentait bien… si bien…

Sans se rendre vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait, l'adolescent se recroquevilla contre Kazuma et nicha son visage dans le creux du cou de l'homme aux cheveux de cendre.

- Kyo-kun… murmura-t-il, la gorge serrée.

En ce moment, beaucoup de choses changeaient au plus profond de lui-même… envers son fils adoptif… et chaque fois qu'il prononçait ou pensait à Kyo en tant que "fils", il ressentait une douleur au cœur, comme si on le lui transperçait.

Kazuma s'écarta légèrement du chaton, replongeant son regard dans celui de l'adolescent. Une boule s'était coincée dans sa gorge, sans vouloir en partir. Il posa alors sa main sur le poignet du blessé, remontant doucement sur l'avant bras en une légère caresse, presque un frôlement. Sa main glissa sur le bracelet, où les perles s'entrechoquèrent, comme dans un pleur à peine inaudible.

Dans un réflexe, Kyo retira brusquement sa main. Ses joues prenant une couleur rosée, il s'excusa avant de s'expliquer.

- Pardon… c'est l'habitude… je ne l'ai pas encore accepté…

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, Kazuma tira l'adolescent contre lui, passant sa main dans les cheveux carotte. Il déposa alors un baiser délicat sur le haut de son front.

Le temps s'était arrêté… il ne voulait plus regretter ces moments avec Kyo, en profiter au maximum… suivre ses sentiments. Même s'il ne savait plus trop où se mettre, il ne montrait pas sa légère gêne. Il ne devait pas avoir honte… honte de dire qu'il éprouvait des sentiments plus forts que celui d'un père envers son fils, même adoptif… non… il n'en avait pas honte…

- Kazuma-sama… murmura Kyo.

Revenant à la réalité, le maître s'écarta rapidement du jeune homme. Il passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, puis esquissa un sourire désolé.

- Excuse moi… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

Les yeux de Kyo brillaient d'une étrange lueur, à laquelle l'adulte ne pouvait pas résister. C'était une vraie torture…

Perdant tout contrôle de son corps, Kazuma amena son fils adoptif à lui. Il captura alors ses lèvres dans un baiser furtif. Il ne lachait plus le possédé, il ne voulait plus le lacher.

Kyo, quant à lui, ne se débattait pas. Il n'avait pas le sentiment d'être gêné… il se sentait presque euphorique.

Qui sait combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés… le soleil venait de mourir, se préparant à ressusciter plusieurs heures après. Au petit matin, l'astre lumineux, s'engouffrant par les fenêtres, découvrit deux corps entrelacés, endormis sur le tatami, un sourire de bien être sur les lèvres.

**FIN**

_Sont-y pas mimi XD je les trouve choupi moi tous les deux... enfin bref ! C'est un écrit qui a été fait pour ma Tsubaki que j'aime de tout mon coeur !_

_Rewiews ?_


End file.
